Follow Your Heart
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: Starfire is called back to Tamaran. But she doesn't want to go, but she has to. How will Robin convince her to stay? One-shot. Trust me, story is better than summary. hehe.


**Auothers Note: Hiyas! It's me again! xxterraxx! Well here's my other fan-Fic. Hope you enjoy it! It's a one-shot! So here you go! **

_**

* * *

**_

Follow Your Heart

It was late at night. Two teens stood on the edge of the Tower. A girl with long auburn hair, emerald colored eyes, that were filledwith tears,and orange tinted skin looked up at the sky. A boy, with a mask that covered his true identity and with spiky black hair stood behind her.

"Starfire you don't have to go if you don't want to." Robin said as he stared at her. Starfire turend around with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Robin, I have to, even though I may not want to go, I still have to go." Starfire replied as she gave a small sob. Robin walked over to her and wiped a tear away from her cheek with one of his gloved hands.

"Robin, I have to go, my planet needs me. Iam part of a royal family. It is my duty to settle a dispurte beetween two fighting countries." Starfire said as she took his hand in hers.

Robin looked away and his eyes also began to fill with tears. "But Star...why now...your planet already knows that we love each other. Why ruin it now?" Robin asked squeezing her hand.

"I donnot know Robin. But it is like I am having what you call this 'mid-life crisis'." Starfire said givivng a little giggle. Robin too gave a little chuckle. "Robin I know that, we will be apart but it will only be a few months."

"But Starfire...to me...that's like an eternity."

Starfire gave another sob and threw herself into his arms. "Robin, I'm sorry. I donnot want to go, Robin, I donnot want to go. But even if I might go...I will miss you and the team and I will break our promise of mever leaving each other."

Robinput his arms around her waist and pulled her closely to him. "Then do what your heart is telling you to do." he repli3ed in her ear. Starfire paused and listened closely.

"But Robin...my heart does not speak." Starfire saidpulling away a little bit so thattheir faces were a few centimeters apart. Robin gave a little chuckle.

"No, I mean, what do you want right now? Follow your heart, Star. Which means, do whatever you think is right." Robin replied as he gave her brief kiss on her forehead. Starfire blushed and buried her head in his chest. Starfire closed her eyes and thought of all thegood and bad times she had with him and the Titans. But, Tamaran was her homeand she had to at least defend her home. But yet, she had spent little time on Tamaran, besides the time when she bethroed (sp?) tothe ugly green blob from another planet.

Follow your heart? What did that mean? Starfire thought harder.Until she made up her mind. Starfire looked up atRobin and wiped her eyes.

"So...what now?" Robin asked, hoping that she wouldn't leave. Starfire then leaned in a pressed her lips against his. Starfire then wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Robin, of course, did the same and pulled her incloser. Starfire pulled away and then looked up at him.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"I...I have listened to my heart andIhave mad my decision."Starfire said strictly as she got out of his arms and turned around to face the view.

"So you're leaving?" Robin asked, as a hurt and sad look started to appear on his face. Starfire smiled and turned around.

"No...my heart said that I loved you too much to break our promise. So...I am staying here with you and our friends." Starfire said as she continued to smile.

Robin's face suddenly lit up and his face broke out into a smile. Starfire then ran over to him and put her arms around his neck. Robin put his arms around her waist as held her closely to his bosy. But Robin suddenly lost his balance, which made them both fall down on the roof together both laughing. Starfire then rolled over, so that both of them were looking up at the sky.

"Starfire?" Robin said as he turned his head to meet hers.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire replied as she got closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"You don't know how much I'm happy to have you stay...I love you Starfire." Robin replied as his face started to blush bright red.

Starfire giggled. "I am glad I am staying and I love you too Robin. So much." she said and breifly kissed his cheek. For Starfire, she knew that her planet can handle a little while without her and she knew that she wasn't the only royal person on the planet. But that didn't matter anymore...because she was in love and she didn't want to leave the only person who made her feel special.

* * *

**Auothers Note: Well that's all! Yeah, I know real short, but it's my first one-shot. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Well Review please! **


End file.
